Fun Size
by Child of Loki
Summary: Nell's stressful day only gets weirder with some unexpected and inappropriate flirting with a certain Blue-Eyed Agent. Chapter 2: Callen seems to be making a lot of mistakes. Nell/Callen UST
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS: LA or its characters…**

**Author's Note: So… I needed a little break from writing that extremely dark, heavy fic (if you follow my stuff, I'm sure you know which one I mean). I thought this was going to be short and sweet. Just a fun little one-shot. But somehow it got dirty fast. And seems like it's just leading up to more (a tease).**

**WARNING: REFERENCES TO MATURE SUBJECT MATTER/INNUENDO. AND MINOR COARSE LANGUAGE. (Does it need a higher rating?)**

* * *

Nell Jones growled in frustration, straining her arm muscles until her tendons popped. Just a little further. She wiggled her fingers as if the gesture might make them miraculously grow a fraction of an inch. Or maybe hex the sought-after item into falling from its perch into her clutches. But no. Of course it remained firmly ensconced, lording it over her.

There was undeniably a bit of a stubborn streak in her. It's what made her so good at analyzing data. True, her mind was quick to recognize patterns, but still, it could be tedious work. And she had never been defeated by it. Give her a data set taking up 50GB of hard drive space? No problem. But this confounded contraption was doing its damnest to best her. And it was looking like it just might succeed.

She rocked back off her knees onto her haunches, and closing her eyes, paused to take a deep breath in and out. When she opened her eyes again, the bright colors contained within the belly of the beast were still shining at her, teasing her. She _would not _be defeated by a piece of technology that had been invented over a hundred years ago and hadn't changed much at all in the last four decades. Squatting lower to the ground so that her ass was practically on the floor and stretching one leg out for balance, she leaned back slightly to get her shoulder better aligned with the opening and slithered her arm back into the hard plastic-flapped slot. Contorting the appendage she reached for the coveted item (which was rightfully hers) being withheld by the damnable machine. Almost. _Almost_. Her fingertips almost brushed the corner.

And then she heard footsteps, which caused her to freeze momentarily, her heart jumping into her throat. She considered scrambling out of her undignified position, but if she could hear their footfalls (getting ever closer), then that meant they'd already entered the hallway she was in and had a clear line of sight to her activities as soon as they'd turned that corner. She was already busted. So she might as well-

The footsteps stopped, a shadow falling over her. She leaned her head back to ascertain who had caught her in the act. Sparkling blue eyes and a broad grin greeted her.

"What are you doing, Nell?" Agent G Callen asked as he continued to look down at her, his tone filled with amusement. He was almost laughing. And Nell didn't especially appreciate his enjoyment of her predicament, despite how ridiculous it undoubtedly was.

"The vending machine ate my dollar," she said with as much dignity as she could muster as her cheeks flushed red.

He did laugh.

"It's not funny. I didn't have any lunch," Nell protested, the knot of hunger twisting in her stomach. She hastily withdrew her arm, struggling a little as her elbow caught. She gave it a hard tug, and the appendage was released suddenly, throwing her off balance to fall completely flat on her back, her ass hitting the tile floor with a 'thump.'

"Ow," she said. Callen appeared, crouched beside her sprawled out self, a look of mixed amusement and concern on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." Her cheeks were certainly aflame now, if they hadn't been before. He reached for her, and it happened so fast, she hardly knew what he was doing before she found herself standing on her own two feet once more. And it irritated her that he'd grabbed her waist, picked her up and set her to rights as if she were a small child. He could've just offered her a hand up! She swatted at the hand that was still on her waist, large and strong and warm.

"Did I ask for your help?" She gave him an admonitory look. He raised an eyebrow at her sharp tone and she softened slightly.

"Sorry. I'm just hungry," she said, adding when her manners resurfaced, "Thank you."

Callen gave her a thoughtful look, then said, "Come with me."

She had no choice but to follow as he turned and began to walk briskly down the hall. She had to jog a little to catch up with his longer strides, but her curiosity was indeed piqued enough that she temporarily forgot her hunger and the Chunky Kit Kat that was rightfully hers still being withheld by the dastardly vending machine. He led her out into the open space that housed the agents' workplaces, eventually stopping beside his desk.

Reaching for a drawer, he paused, giving her a serious look.

"Don't tell Kensi," he said. "Or she'll be pawing through my desk whenever her blood sugar drops a little."

Nell gave him a questioning look, but he only smiled, slid the drawer open and dipped a hand into its depths, producing a handful of little chocolate bars. He held out his fistful to drop several of the bite-sized candies into her hands.

"Thanks." Nell smiled, amused over the agent's secret stash. She knew Callen had a penchant for junk food, but she had thought Kensi was the only one with a notable sweet tooth. It was a touching gesture that the man who tended to isolate himself from others was sharing with her, but...

"What is it?" Callen asked, noticing her disappointment. "Don't like Three Musketeers?"

"No," Nell said, and then gave in to the book nerd in herself. "I love them. Especially D'Artagnan."

Callen gave an amused snort and a shake of his head, before he turned his studious look upon her once more.

"So, what's wrong with them?" he asked.

She'd been taught better than to complain to a person who'd just given her a helping hand, but she knew he wouldn't drop it now. So she said, "Nothing. I just like them bigger."

The corner of his mouth twitched and she mentally slapped herself in the forehead. Well, she could've phrased that a _lot_ better. But before she could retract or clarify her statement, she discovered Callen's alluring blue eyes had begun to travel downward, tracing the entirety of her petite figure before roaming back upwards with an equally meticulous focus until his eyes finally met hers once more with an intensity that made her want to look away but found herself incapable of resisting.

"I bet you do," he said, his voice edged with a bit more gravel than his normally smooth tone.

Oh, god. This was a very strange place to find herself in. Nell would definitely like to count G Callen as more than just a colleague, as a friend. They'd even teased one another before, but nothing like sexual innuendo or tension had ever passed between them. She must just be delusional from low blood sugar. Or he was playing with her. Either way, she didn't have the patience to figure it out, and it made her a little bit snippy, which could be why she didn't just bite her tongue.

"Trust me, you get sick of it when everyone gives you miniature versions of stuff they find because..." Here she effected a mocking tone, slightly mimicking that annoying, oblivious friend, Tammy, she'd been saddled with all through high school... "_they made me think of you. See, they're Nell-sized._"

Tammy had turned out tall and leggy and had attracted all the athletic guys and bad boys alike. The only type Nell had ever attracted were the wholesome, sweet boys, like Eric Beale. Which was fine. They were good guys. And eventually, that was what she thought she wanted, what she liked. But that's _not _what she wanted. She didn't want nice _boys_. She wanted a _man. _But apparently...

"Men seem to think of a petite woman in precisely the same way as a little piece of chocolate, a little taste of something sweet but nothing to satisfy their robust appetites."

Nell promptly shut her mouth, realizing all too late the rant Callen had inadvertently teased from her. It wasn't just her neglected stomach and an uncooperative vending machine that had put her in a bad mood. Last night, after yet another unsatisfying sexual encounter, she'd dropped her current boyfriend. No big loss. She'd only put half a dozen dates spanning a month into this one. Which made her sound like a slut. Ha! She only wished. Honestly, she didn't have the time or energy to put into developing a solid personal relationship. Not at this point in her life. And she just wanted a good orgasm, the kind that supposedly could not be achieved with only the aid of artificial devices. But it looked like she was never going to get well and truly laid because men refused to handle her petite, pale-skinned body as anything besides a fragile piece of glass. _Ugh! Get over yourselves! You're not so big that you're going to break me!_

She flushed as she caught the curious look Callen was giving her. Was she radiating pathetic, sexually frustrated, nerdy-girl vibes? His playful smile returned and he reached into the desk drawer to pull out the entire bag of candy, placing it in her hands.

"I think you need this," he said, adding softly, "I'm not sure it will satisfy your craving, though."

Nell felt her eyes grow wide. _Oh, shit. _She _had _totally been broadcasting her lustful neediness like a bitch in heat. Oh, god. How was she ever going to restore the senior agent's opinion of her? She didn't have long to fret before her mind was severely distracted.

"And Nell," Callen said, before he leaned in so close his breath tickled her ear. The heat of his body hit her in a wave. As did the scent of him, teasing her with the aroma of gunpowder, a clean-smelling soap (maybe Ivory... Mm... definitely Ivory), and a hint of maleness in the sweat on his skin. When he spoke, his voice was low, and edged with that husky tone it'd had when he'd made indirect reference to her size preferences.

"I don't know about other men, but _Fun Size _satisfies my appetites."

He straightened, winked and walked away, leaving her staring after him, slack-jawed. She closed her mouth, shook herself free from the shiver and wave of heat that had shot through her body and clashed in the gooseflesh that had prickled her skin. There had been so much suggestiveness loaded into that one phrase, 'Fun Size' as it rolled off his tongue and tickled her ear. But that was just reading into things. Never a good idea when a woman's blood sugar was low and her libido was high.

She looked down at the bag. Sure, enough, it declared in bright, bold lettering, _Fun Size_.

Glancing around, she saw that Callen had only made it about five yards away, stopped by Sam to discuss something. The big agent's back was to Nell, and Callen kept glancing around his partner's shoulder at her. It was a subtle look, but she caught it, and knew it was for her, because, well, there was no one else milling about near the agents' desks. She calmly jumped up to perch on the edge of his desk and proceeded to unwrap one of the chocolates. Looking up again, she caught his gaze. And god help her for being so bold, but she held those blue eyes as she popped the candy whole into her mouth, licking the chocolate off her lips with the tip of her tongue before she chewed slowly, letting the nougat melt, the sugary chocolate an ecstasy for her taste buds. She closed her eyes in the pure pleasure of it before she swallowed, feeling the knot of hunger in her stomach release and the neglected organ growl for more. She ate several more of the little chocolate bars, swinging her feet like a pleased child as she sat on the edge of Callen's desk, contemplating the expression on his face as she'd teased him with consuming that first candy. She hadn't dared look at the man again, remembering the words they'd exchanged, feeling the other unsated hunger inside of her begging for her attention, knowing who to blame when she woke up in the middle of the night with damp thighs.

Because G Callen had not been talking about chocolate bars when he'd said, "_Fun Size _satisfies my appetites."

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. What you're thinking is 'get your butt back to working on your other fics! We need closure!' **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wrote this a while ago, basically right after the first chapter, but wasn't sure about posting it…**

**WARNING: BORDERLINE SMUT & LANGUAGE**

* * *

This had been a mistake.

But hey, he'd been making numerous mistakes of this sort over the past week. And really, it wasn't entirely his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault... sort of... well, if there was anything to blame it was the simple fact of his biology. He was a man.

And as a man, it was perfectly natural that when passing by one of the closed office spaces (opposed to his team's open-plan workspace), whose door was currently wide open, that he glance inside and, that upon seeing a rather lovely, femininely-curved bottom sticking out from under a desk, he'd pause to give it some consideration. And it _was _quite a nice ass, round and full, and firm... the jeans it was crammed into hugging the heart-shaped rump like a second skin. The hips were alluringly wide but not exaggeratedly so, obviously tapering into a slender waist that was hidden from sight by the desk like the rest of the woman who owned that -_mm_- lovely ass. And he should have known who it was even without seeing the rest of her. God, how could he not?! For that bottom was deliciously proportioned to those also rather nice legs, but overall it was a _petite _figure. He knew everyone who worked at the Office of Special Projects, but like an idiot, his mind had simply opted for the belief that this was a new person to ...um... _evaluate_.

But it hadn't been.

And when she cursed aloud, frustrated from whatever computer-related (he assumed) task she was entangled in, the voice was undeniably familiar. Callen felt the blood leave his face in pure shock and then rush back to the surface as he blushed in embarrassment, like a tidal surge first sucking away the water and then hitting the shore with a massive force that left destruction in its wake. He had then fled as quickly as possible, filled with the debris of such a disastrous onslaught. He just couldn't have been thinking about how Nell Jones' bottom would feel filling his hands. Just... no. Although she admittedly was in possession of quite the teasingly tantalizing rear end. And really it hadn't been his fault he'd unwittingly stumbled upon it. How was he to have known it was her and to avert his gaze, when she rather effectively kept that work of art hidden from the world beneath those dresses she wore. And what a shame! _What?! _No. This was Nell. He'd never had such thoughts about her. He'd honestly never checked out her backside those few, very rare times she'd actually worn jeans to the office. She was a colleague, and sort of a friend. And not the kind of friend that one was permitted to think about goosing, which part of him couldn't _stop_ thinking about now that the prospect had presented itself in tight, denim clad delectableness. Pausing to ogle a woman, no matter who it might have been, had been a mistake. And he'd paid for it for the rest of the day as his thoughts refused to budge, even when he (thankfully) ceased to be exposed to the object of his inappropriate desires, as he and Sam had gone to switch off sitting surveillance and support on Kensi and Deeks' ongoing undercover operation.

But, apparently, suffering from an uninvited fixation on the young woman's figure for the remainder of the day hadn't been punishment enough for his mistake. That night, in the few hours of solid sleep he'd gotten between 2am and 5am, he'd dreamed of her... of _touching_ her. And dreams had a funny way of working their way into the subconscious, didn't they just, affecting a person's perception of the world. In short, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Nell Jones.

And the following day when he'd caught her fighting with the vending machine, her predicament had instantly put a smile on his face and warmed him. He hadn't been able to resist teasing her. And in so doing found himself only more intrigued by the young woman he had never really taken the time to get to know on a personal level, despite considering her a friend. There was an innocence to her he found appealing, an optimism that did not seem forced and off-putting as many perpetually cheerful people could be. Most people, especially jaded and cynical federal agents such as himself, would've just accepted the fact that the vending machine had stolen their dollar, another way in which the universe had screwed them over, and moved on. But Nell Jones apparently had not been able to let the injustice slide. She had done something about it, despite how ridiculous it made her appear to others. Callen was absolutely certain that this reflected the core of her personality, and admired her for it.

But he shouldn't have flirted with her.

Helping her out by sharing his stash of candy? That was a perfectly normal thing that a friend would do. Pouring on some innuendo and blatantly checking her out was most definitely NOT a thing that a friend would do. At least, not the platonic colleague kind of friend. And then... and then she'd spilled a little bit of personal information that took root in the back of his mind like a weed that he couldn't rid himself of no matter how he tried. It wasn't hard to read between the lines. Nell Jones was in need of a good fucking. Not only was this information lethal to his staunch adherence to his 'no hanky panky with coworkers' ideal of the 'don't even think about it' variety, but she went and flirted back. God help him. He had asked for it. And he had paid for that mistake, was _still _paying for that mistake.

Oh, he had certainly dreamed of the petite, curvaceous and vivacious red-head again last night. And it wasn't just about _touching _her this time. It had been about satisfying her in a way he'd been sad to think no one had done before... If he'd read her right... And he was pretty sure he had. Men didn't give her what she needed, were afraid of breaking her. He could see why a person would want to treat such a lovely girl tenderly, but _fuck_, that _ass_. He wasn't sure that he could restrain himself even if he wanted to once he had his hands on that amazing bottom. Or the rest of her for that matter...

Because he was currently paying for the latest of his mistakes...

Nell had asked him if he could spend some time helping her practice the hand-to-hand skills Kensi had started training her in, because she didn't want to get rusty while the seasoned field agent was undercover. The operation that had claimed the junior agent and her LAPD partner was in week three and it looked as if it would take at least two more to get the information they were after. He'd agreed to what seemed a reasonable request. After all, Callen had decided to well and truly befriend the young woman (and hopefully the physical infatuation he'd developed would pass as he got to know her better), and it was something a friend would do. Nothing to worry about. Until she'd appeared in the gym in her workout clothes. _And he'd thought the denim of her jeans had hugged her body like a second skin_... She was wearing yoga pants that displayed every curve she'd ever hidden. And a fitted tank top over a sports bra that did nothing to hide the roundness of her full breasts. _Fun Size_ indeed. The young woman was a whole lot of delicious in a neat little package.

"So... What have you been working on?" he asked, using all of his will power to keep his eyes fixed on her face.

"Breaking holds and general grappling," Nell responded as if she hadn't noticed his intense staring.

They went through several holds, front choke, back choke, wrist grabs, and Nell Jones displayed technically precise and effective counters. After she'd successfully freed herself from a bear hug that had lifted her off her feet, she whirled on Callen, breathless.

"Stop holding back," she said, her eyes bright and her cheeks flushed. He admittedly was. But he always held back to a certain degree. The only time he gave himself free rein was in a life or death fight, when if he didn't kill his opponent he'd be dead himself. Otherwise, every violent encounter was an exercise in self control. But in this case, he was indeed holding back more than he probably had to, given what he'd seen in the past few minutes. Nell was capable, if only a novice.

"Don't treat me like glass." The young woman was as agitated as he'd ever seen her. And he had an inkling it didn't only have to do with self-defense training. "I'm not going to break."

"Alright," he said, trying not to think of the same frustration he'd seen in her when they'd flirted the other day. In this case, he was pretty certain he wasn't being a stupid pig of a man to think that Nell Jones just really needed to get laid. Generally, it was only idiot members of his own gender that made such comments about women in a bad mood. But he was quite willing to hazard that Nell was of precisely the same opinion about her present state. He shook off the inappropriate thoughts.

"Ready?" he asked. Nell assumed a defensive stance and nodded. This time he attacked her with more earnest intent. And credit to both the intelligence analyst and her trainer, Kensi Blye, she put up a pretty good fight. It took him over thirty seconds to take her down and pin her to the mat.

Normally, when his opponent was a suspect, or even one of his fellow agents, his next step would be to immediately flip them onto their stomach and twist their arm up behind their back, putting a knee into their spine. A good way to immobilize the suspect in order to cuff them, or to prove to a fellow mouthy agent that he'd utterly won. But this was Nell Jones. And she was warm, curvy, and breathing heavily beneath him. And she smelled good, like vanilla, despite the fact there was sweat beading on her skin. He should really let her go... But he didn't remove his hands from pinning her wrists to the mat at either side of her head. And he didn't move from where he lay hovering just a few inches above her, and in some places, some interesting places, laying directly on top of her. Her chest was rising and falling with such force as she tried to regain her breath that her, _god, so round_, breasts were bobbing in a manner he couldn't ignore, brushing his chest as she inhaled deeply and falling as she exhaled. He really shouldn't... but his gaze shifted downward between their bodies to study the alluring feminine attributes in action. Again, he marveled at how genuinely curvaceous the petite young woman was. Full heart-shaped bottom, and now breasts that were just perfectly proportioned to her small figure. Most women of her stature tended to be twigs or if carrying a little extra weight, shapeless. But, oh, was she just... just _Mm_. Her nipples were visible points even through the layers of support garment and tank top. He licked his lips in a subconscious reaction as he considered what it would be like to pull a mouthful of creamy flesh and pink nipple into his mouth.

It took considerable will to raise his gaze to her eyes. They were hazel, which he knew, but they also held a complexity he hadn't noticed before. A kaleidoscope of soft amber browns flecked with green and grey. She stared back into his gaze, her eyes bright and intense, still breathing hard. He wanted to kiss her. But that just wasn't something he could do. That would mean this whole thing was something... _else_, something other than mild (well, severe, but _temporary_) physical attraction. And he should really get off from-_oh, fuck_.

Whether it was on purpose or pure instinct, Nell had rocked her hips against his, the friction of the movement an unexpected thrill of arousal in his groin. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he'd worked his knee between her legs, sliding it up until his thigh was pressed firmly against her pubic bone, causing her pupils to dilate as he continued to hold her gaze. He couldn't look away. And he couldn't stop. Their lower bodies were now arranged so that not only was his right thigh hitting her directly in the sweet spot, but he was straddling her right leg, her hip flush against his crotch. Some part of him screamed at himself to stop, but it was a million miles away. And the part of him that was all there in the moment couldn't resist the pull of the curvy little body beneath his, those intense, aroused hazel eyes. He rolled his hips, a slow thrust that rubbed every sensitive part of him against her hip, and if her gasp was any indication, his thigh had hit her spot-on. She didn't ask him to stop. She didn't say anything. And her eyes only seemed to beg for more, so he continued to grind against her, her hip an interesting play of soft cushioning flesh and hard, sharp bone. She was breathing hard now for a different reason than physical exertion, small noises emanating from the back of her throat that only pushed him further towards a full-blown erection. And still he could not stop. And could not look away from the intensity of those hazel eyes.

_Oh, hell! _She'd started moving against him, a beautiful counterpoint to the thrusting of his hips that threatened to undo him entirely. And finally he was able to break through the instinctual movement of his body, and roll off from her to lay panting on the mat, staring at the high gym ceiling as it seemed to vibrate in time with his heart pounding in his ears.

Holy shit! What the fuck would he have done if someone had walked in on that scene, caught him dry (but very nearly quite wet) humping Nell Jones? What would he have done if he hadn't regained his rational mind? Pulled off those skin-tight work-out pants and her panties and taken her in screaming, beautiful ecstasy right then and there?

He turned his head to be caught directly in Nell Jones' big-eyed gaze. She was breathing as hard as he as she still remained supine on the mat beside him, flushed a delicious pink, her freckles a stark white contrast sprinkled across her nose. But was that a faint smile on her lips...?

"I think that's enough practice," he said.

* * *

**A/N: Too awkwardly smutty? How are they going to deal with the building attraction/attention?**


End file.
